Monsters
by franklyherondale
Summary: [ON INDEFINITE HIATUS] Every kid has a monster in their closet. Wait - isn't that supposed to be the monster under their bed? As luck would have it, one little girl wound up with both. The girl doesn't really care. But what about her monsters? Monsters AU.
1. Year Zero

Disclaimer: ACOTAR and its characters belong to Sarah J Maas. The idea for this story came from a prompt by writing . promtp .s on Instagram.

* * *

"Who are you?" the girl asked blandly, arms crossed. She had found herself, only months old, in the closet three days ago. She was happy to finally have a monster assignment, _but the girl was supposed to be_ her _kid_.

The boy crinkled his nose. "I could say the same to _you_ ," he replied with a childish petulance. His hands were on his hips, face set in a scowl.

" _She's_ my _kid,_ " they complained at the same time. They glared.

The girl huffed and started climbing the crib. It was short, compared to other human things, standing at twenty inches - that was short right? - but compared to their mere centimeters, it might as well have been the Tower of London.

She was panting as she dragged herself up, beads of sweat soaking into her hair. She was sure that her cheeks were red as tomatoes. The boy smirked smugly at her as he beat his wings, reaching her height in seconds.

Giggles burst out of her mouth as he, more than a little unsteady, flew into one of the bars as he tried to land. A scowl replaced his smirk.

She edged closer to the baby, a confused look on her face. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to the woolen scraps on top of the baby's head. The boy shrugged, and set off on pulling it off, promptly falling on his rear as it flew into his hands.

He looked at the head. "There's no hair," he said with a look of wonder. The girl bore an identical expression, poking at the mop of blue-black hair on top of the boy's head. He scowled and gave a sharp tug at her brown locks. The girl let out a high pitched cry, tears rolling down her face. A single droplet flung itself off her face and then - " _waaaaaaaaaaah!_ "

The boy and the girl looked at the baby - looked at each other - looked at the baby - and dove through the bars. The boy caught the girl just before she hit the ground, and the two rolled under the bed, breathing hard, eyes wide as big feet filled their vision.

One minute. Two minutes. Ten minutes. The girl squeezed the boy's hand as the feet left the room. "Thanks," she said, crawling out from under the bed.

"Where are you going?" the boy asked, confused.

"Home," she replied in a _duh_ voice, pointing towards the closet.

His forehead scrunched up in concentration. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said finally.

"I'm her monster," the girl announced, standing in front of the closet door.

"Not a chance," the boy replied.

"Well I guess we'll have to see," she replied as she slipped back into her home.

* * *

AN: Hey guys! Whaddoya think?

I've had this just sitting there for a while. I was planning on prewriting all the chapters before posting, but that didn't end up happening, so here we are.

What do you think of the idea? I started following writing . prompt .s a month or two ago and it's one of the most amazing things ever. I definitely recommend it for any aspiring writers.

I'm not gonna have a regular posting schedule (eek) because school is sucks ass, but I'll try to update as frequently as possible.

Please review!

Random Fact: I'm awkward as fuck.

~ franklyherondale


	2. Year One

Thank you to wavingthroughawindow and intomiddle3arth for reviewing!

wavingthroughawindow: Thank you! Rhys and Feyre are about three months old, but seeing as they're a different species, maturity-wise, they're equivalent to a five year old.

intomiddle3arth: I laughed out loud at your review! Thank you! More follows…

Disclaimer: ACOTAR and its characters belong to Sarah J Maas. The idea for this story came from a prompt by .s on Instagram.

* * *

 **Year One**

The girl's legs dangled in the spaces between two of the crib bars. Her face was set in one of intense concentration, a scowl burning at the boy who coated at eye level with her. Her hand was out, as if _three, two, one -_ "you cheated!"

"Did not!"

"You read my mind," the girl accused. "You _knew_ that I was gonna do scissors!"

"Did not!" the boy exclaimed.

"Did too!"

"It's my turn to scare her," he complained.

"Too bad, you cheated," she declared, crossing her arms.

"But you did it laaast tiiime!"

"No, that was you!"

"It was _you_."

"It. Was. You!"

The two bickered back and forth for the better part of an hour, until finally the girl looked at him from under her lashes and proposed, "we both scare her."

The boy, if anything, was glad for the break. An hour of flying (or hovering, as his friend would say) for a one year old monster was hard.

He slipped through the bars, stumbling as his wings got stuck.

The girl started giggling shamelessly.

"It would be nice if you helped me," he grumbled, tugging uselessly at the delicate membrane.

"But what would be the fun in that?" she pouted. After a moment she relented and helped free him, careful not to touch his wings. She knew how much he hated it.

Slowly, they creeped up towards the now larger baby, shooting hesitant glances at each other. They took one step, then another, and just as they were approaching the girl -

A ray of light flashed through the window. It landed on the boy, who stumbled back with a scream of pain, wings flapping.

The girl gasped and dove for the boy, grabbing his hand just as he went over the edge of the crib. The two scuttled under the bed. A large burn was blistering on the boy's palm and forearm, red and runny.

The boy furrowed his brow, trying to keep tears from running down his face.

The girl dashed to the closet, grabbing some thread and fabric scraps. She gently wrapped the burns, placing a small kiss on the bandages when she finished.

"Thanks," the boy croaked.

She punched his - good - shoulder, and then glanced at the sun. "I'm gonna go home," she confided.

"Be safe!"

"Always."

* * *

Eyyyyyy, the mysterious posting monster has arrived :D

When it comes to posting, I'm not going to post until the next chapter is written, most likely. I dunno, I've found that it works a lot better, productivity wise.

Also, to clear up a little confusion, this story will take place in years. Each year (chapter title) will correspond to the age of the baby/child, and it'll end sometime around year 18.

Random Fact: I'm bi, but I prefer girls more.

Please review!

~franklyherondale


	3. Year Two

Thank you to wavingthroughawindow, SpellCleaver, intomiddle3arth and Missmathdork1608!

wavingthroughawindow: Thank you! Yeah, the maturity level is bit high for babies (just a bit ;), but thanks for asking!

SpellCleaver: Thank you! I may give the baby a name towards the end of the story, but it isn't really relevant for now.

intomiddle3arth: Aaaah, thank you! Your comment made me smile so much :D. Their relationship will definitely change as they get older, but it won't be as… bargain-y/Tamlin-y as in the books. I mean, this is a FeyRhys story, but like… they're kids at this point so it's more frenemyship right now.

Missmathdork1608: Thank you so much! The Inner Circle will definitely come in at some point, but they won't be as central to the story. That's a really good idea, by the way!

Disclaimer: ACOTAR and its characters belong to Sarah J Maas. The idea for this story came from a prompt by .s on Instagram.

[line break]

"You've gotten taller," the girl said in surprise. She scrunched her nose. He hadn't come out from under the bed for the past few days, and scaring the girl was no where near as fun without him (not that she'd ever tell him).

"Yes I have," he said, subtly puffing up his chest.

The girl laughed as his wings fluttered in a midnight breeze.

"C'mon," she said, slapping his shoulder. The girl pulled herself up the side of the crib, rolling through the small gap between the bars.

The boy rose into the air, picking his nails in boredom.

"Showoff," the girl muttered under her breath. The boy stuck his tongue out at her.

But as they approached the child, who now held herself at over two feet tall, she started to whimper.

The boy exchanged a worried glance with his companion. "She's never done this before," he whispered. He hesitantly reached a hand out - then stopped short. "What do I do?"

The girl gave him an incredulous look. "Why should I know?" she whispered back.

"Uhh. Because you're a girl?"

The boy narrowly missed a punch to the shoulder. "Rude," he huffed.

"Rude?!" the girl whisper-exclaimed. "You simply _assume_ I can do something because I'm a girl, and my reaction is _rude?_ "

The boy's face bloomed a bright red. "Sorry," he mumbled under his breath. "I didn't realize."

The girl shook her head. "Well, you better realize now."

The boy nodded, and gratefully turned to child, who had now settled into a more peaceful realm of sleep.

The two, together, had learned many scaring techniques together. With what mind reading capabilities he had, the boy was able to turn her dreams into nightmares, though said nightmares were little less than surprise. (He was too nice, the girl claimed. The boy wasn't sure whether to take that as an insult or compliment.)

Unfortunately, he could only apply his powers when he was near the baby. He tiptoed closer, closer, closer…

The little baby twitched.

The boy screamed and flung himself backwards, barreling into the girl and sending them both into one of the railing bars.

The girl pushed him, violently, from behind. "You - you little - you - how - you - you're so stUPID! You _IDIOT!_ " she spluttered out.

Immediately, both of them gasped.

"Take that back!" the boy told her, hurt coloring his words.

"No!" the girl fired back. "You pushed into me."

The boy struggled to speak for a few moments, then then finally hopped through the gap in the railing with a _humph_.

"You won't be able to get down without me," he called from under the crib.

"I don't need your help," the girl sniped, nimbly clambering down for herself.

The cupboard closed with a pointed _bump!_ that night.

[line break]

Aagh, it's been over a month since I've posted! Sorry.

So we have finals next week, and I actually hate it. On the bright side, winter break's gonna be great! Plans: stay up till 4 binge watching Supernatural.

Also, I watched Thor: Ragnarok with my family, and I'm in two minds about it. I mean, it's great and it's hilarious on one hand, but on the other it's not as serious as the Thor movies usually are. And it has quite a few plot holes.

[SPOILER AHEAD]

Also, they kill the Warriors Three and Lady Sif isn't even there, and Thor doesn't really care. Heimdall is the only character from the first two other than Thor and Loki who don't die. It makes sense, as they're trying to usher in a knew era of Thorness, but at the same time ;alsdkjf;alskjdf;alf. Sif was bae.

[END SPOILERS]

Anywho, see ya next time!

Random Fact: I watch most of my Netflix during school hours.

~ franklyherondale


	4. Year Three

Thank you to wavingthroughawindow and SpellCleaver for reviewing!

wavingthroughawindow: Aaah thank you! The Thor x Loki BroTP was definitely a plus for that movie. I'm glad I could make your day better :D

SpellCleaver: Thank you! I've been working on banter for the past while, mostly because I generally don't have much differentiation in the conversations between different pairings of characters. Thanks!

Disclaimer: ACOTAR and its characters belong to Sarah J Maas. The idea for this story came from a prompt by .s on Instagram.

* * *

 **Year Three**

Their child had finally grown out of her crib. Just a few days ago, in fact. The girl and the boy had heard the adults talking about it for days before - not they the two knew what they meant.

A "bed"? What could that be?

It had been three days - _three whole days_ \- since the humans had taken away the crib.

The boy was still moping in the closet.

The girl remembered "The Great Crib Heist," as it had been dubbed by the boy, perfectly.

It had started in the middle of the day. There had been a big ruckus - a huge one in fact - complete with their child screaming.

The boy had joined that tune with a mute one of his own minutes later.

The crib had the fortune to be positioned in the corner of the room, right under a window. In may cases, this was ideal for the boy. Great places to snuggle up, less interruptions, etc. (He really did like the space for the etcetera.)

This time, he had had nowhere to run. Not as the adults started to lift the crib and - lo behold - the boy as well, clinging to the bottom for dear life.

The girl had been rudely awoken when adults almost knocked over the closet. The whole ordeal had ended with her face smushed against the crack - but on the bright side, she also figured out that the boy was in trouble.

And she knew the perfect way to get him out of it.

Three years of living in the closet had equipped her with enough time and patience to create an escape route - she liked to think ahead, she had argued with the boy.

As she slipped out of a small hole in the back, she thought over how she could hold this incident over his head.

Ah, he'd hate it.

The girl tiptoed behind the furniture and piles of toys stacked around the edge of the room. The adults were still struggling to move the crib - the boy was doing all he could to slow them down with what little strength he had.

The girl threw a bouncy ball at him.

Well, rolled was the appropriate term. But whatever she did was enough to dislodge him from the underside of the crib, and with what _impeccable_ aim she had, and land him in the arms of a teddy bear, under which he hid until the adults vacated the room.

"Come with me," the girl hissed. Before the boy could argue, she had grabbed the lapels of his shirt, dragging him behind and finally into the closet.

"Whoa," the boy said, wings flaring, as he looked at the girl's room. "This is soo cool."

The girl smirked. "I know," she said matter-of-factly.

"Good."

"Good."

And that was that.

It took him fifteen minutes before he was moaning about the new bed.

* * *

A/N:

Eyyy, I'm back! This chapter was partially inspired by some other story, which featured a toy poodle, and somehow that merged with a mop and then fanfiction? 'Twas confusion.

Also, it's Christmas! Well, here it's around 11 o'clock as I'm writing this, but still! Happy Holidays! No matter what holiday (or lack thereof) you celebrate, most places have break, and that's always good! Yay!

I'm watching "Santa's path" on the google santatracker, and it brings back so many memories. Welp, he'll be arriving in 2 1/2 hours.

Random Fact: I'm an atheist who believes in an afterlife and other spiritual stuff, if that makes sense, and celebrates a multitude of holidays from a multitude of religions.

Please review!

franklyherondale ho ho (h)out!

*i'm sorry i know i'm pathetic*

**love ya**


	5. Year Four

Thank you to wavingthroughawindow, SpellCleaver, and whatifweareallfictional!

wavingthroughawindow: Aaaaaaack, thank you! I got a late amount of baby ads after I looked that up :). It feels that, for me at least, there are two stories going on at the same time, and it's really fun to see it unfold (because I really don't know where this is going).

SpellCleaver: Thank you!

whatifweareallfictional: Aack, thank you! Also, thank you so much for the reviews on past chapters! It really made my day :D

Disclaimer: ACOTAR and its characters belong to Sarah J Maas. The idea for this story came from a prompt by .s on Instagram.

* * *

 _Year Four_

Their little girl got a dog.

A _dog_.

Not that the little rascal wasn't cute - he was the darned _definition_ of cute.

No, that dog acted as if it were his sole duty to keep the their little girl safe. Safe, as if his increasingly annoying yips could do any good. He was tiny, standing at barely a foot tall. Heck, he was short enough that the boy, at his full height, could see right over his head. (Not that the boy ever did that. He usually ended up "accidentally" tripping the girl, and he had spent five days trying to get the pink glitter out of his hair the last time.)

It had caused enough trouble when it came home - enough to wake up both the little monsters. It had even tried diving under the bed with the boy a couple of times. It soon learned it's lesson. (Possibly with pink glitter.)

Well, they were called monsters for a reason.

Luckily, it had to do something called "cage training." Why the adults would want to put the dog in the cage was besides them, but it at least granted some semblance of peace.

Until on the night of April 25th, a fairly normal night, it learned to break out.

The girl and the boy had been attempting to scale the booby trapped floor, with little success. Unfortunately, their girl was at the age where anything that opened, lit up, or made noise was the best possible possession. It didn't help that, with presumably another child on the way, the adults couldn't deal with picking up the mess. (At least, the girl thought the mother was pregnant. The boy, though to himself, was 80% sure the parents had just discover the likes of chocolate.)

The white, demonic fluff of cuteness barged through the door, nubby teeth bared in the least threatening face of terror ever to exist.

The boy was barely able to pull the girl, incapacitated from laughter, under the bed before the thing charged.

It tripped before it reached them, but it's the thought that counts, right?

The little yipper lunged at the duo. The girl could almost see it running in slow motion, bounding over the multitude of obstacles. It had no plan of stopping.

She burried her face into the boy's arm, screaming, " _I don't want to die young!_ "

The dog slammed into an invisible wall.

The girl's head snapped up. "When did you get powers?" she exclaimed.

The boy's face went from scrunched up to relaxed in seconds. "I've been getting them this week," he admitted.

"That's so cool! Anything else?"

The boy shrugged. Monster abilities usually developed a couple years into their residency - every monster knew that. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when the door opened with a bang.

He and the girl plastered themselves to the ground in fright as large hands reached down, scrabbling at the wooden floor. Their eyes were wide as the adult picked up the squirming ball of fluff from the ground, the darned thing yapping the entire time.

The two waited for a solid five minutes, breath held, after the adults left, dog in tow.

The girl rolled onto the boy's bed. It was obvious she wasn't going anywhere.

"I don't like dogs," she muttered into the makeshift pillow.

"Me either," the boy agreed. He nudged her off his bed, not-so-subtly shoving her in the direction of a small couch.

"Where do you get this stuff?" she grumbled, annoyed, muttering some interesting things about _cooties_. His face bloomed red.

The boy gestured to the wide gap leading to the rest of the room. "They shove _a lot_ of things down here," he said cheerfully. He held up a crudely made box. "Including chocolate!"

The girl cackled.

Oh, this _dog_ had some redeeming qualities to it.

Chocolate.

* * *

AN:

Aaack, I haven't posted in like two months! I'm sorrryyyyy!

Did you like it? Just a little note: I'm a chocoholic, so you will see the presence of chocolate a lot in this series.

Also, I'm sorry if this series takes forever, with the way I'm going.

Random Fact: I learned how to make peppermint bark over the holiday break. There was a lot of chocolate involved.

Please review!

~ franklyherondale


	6. Year Five

**Thank you to wavingthroughawindow, robinodc18, JustARandomNerd, and whatifweareallfictional for reviewing!**

wavingthroughawindow: Ack, thank you! Feyre and Rhys are definitely getting more comfortable with each other, especially as they spend more time together. The dog may appear in later chapters! I'm not really sure yet. And yes, the world does need chocolate XD.

robinodc18: Glad this could make your day!

JustARandomNerd: Thank you so much! I guess we'll just have to wait and see what pops up in the next couple chapters, eh?

whatifweareallfictional: Thank you!

Disclaimer: ACOTAR and its characters belong to Sarah J Maas. The idea for this story came from a prompt by .s on Instagram.

* * *

Year Five

Their child started kindergarten. It was supposed to be nice, with the kid out of the house six hours a day at the least; a deserving break, especially as the two monsters were still growing. All children need their sleep, regardless of species.

Surprisingly, the puppy didn't bother them as much. The hullabaloo around the " _cute ichle pupper_ " had thankfully faded, and resting was easier.

It was boring. So incredibly boring.

There was no fuss during the day. During the night, their child was so tired it took triple the effort from both of them to produce a half decent nightmare, and it was safe to say both monsters were too lazy to put in the work.

Well, they were growing. At least, that's what the boy said. On the flip side, monster growth rates slowed around ten years into residency, and they'd be disappointments of monsters if neither of the could make a nightmare, so there was that.

"Let's explore!"

The exclamation was random enough to make the girl fall off the closet.

"What?!"

The boy flew down to her position, bouncing excitably on his heels. "Explore!" He gave her a look. "You do realize we've never actually been outside this room, right?"

" _Yes_ , in fact, I did realize" she hissed, brushing herself off, "But I thought you were 'too tired' to do anything."

The boy had the decency to look ashamed. He _had_ been slacking off recently…

"Who says there are any other kids in this house, anyway," the girl continued.

"Well we won't know if we don't look…" The boy looked up at the girl with big, hopeful eyes. He'd never admit it, but he liked her company. _Especially_ when it came to running away from that… dog.

Ten minutes later they found themselves in a big hall.

"There are so many doors," the girl whispered as they crept past the looming wood. They had shrunk down to just mere inches; it was much easier to slip in and out of places unseen at that size.

The boy peeked into a slightly opened room. "Let's go here!" he said, diving in.

The girl scrambled in after him.

It was… interesting, that room. While their room was coated with a pretty violet, this one was… red-er. Pink?

The girl didn't like it. It felt off.

The boy proceeded to trip over ever single object that littered the room, without fail.

It took a while to find out where the bed was.

The two raced to the top. Where the boy had wings, the girl had an almost scary level of agility. (Well, at least in the boy's perspective. The girl was still salty about the wings.)

The child looked… like a girl, as well. And, if possible, older than theirs. So absorbed they were in checking out the new child, that they didn't hear the footsteps behind them.

The voice was cold, and laden with power. It sent shivers down their spines, locking them up. "Now, who might the two of you be?"

* * *

AN:

Hey guys! Sorry for the long break. The woes of school, it seems.

I've been working a lot more on creative writing, and less of fanfic! It's easier in some aspects and harder in others. Idk. Writing's just hard regardless.

I have a couple doubts about the next couple chapters as they were mainly written as placeholders for a bigger plot point, but please bear through them! I promise it'll get much better.

On a completely random note! We The Kings is an amazing band! Panic! At The Disco is and amazing band (and now with a female bassist)! Fall Out Boy is an amazing band! Music is great!

I can't life!

Random Fact: As a Girl Scout, I can tell you that we buy the most cookies. The sugar is real, man.

Please review!

~ franklyherondale


	7. Author's Note

Hello friends,

Monsters! This has by far been my favorite story to write, and the one that's taken the longest. I've gone months without updating at a time, and I know I've made many promises to be more consistent.

I can't finish this story, and I'm sorry.

I've lost inspiration for the story. Schoolwork has started piling up, I've received a number of injuries that have set me back, and I've been focusing less on fanfic, more on original stories. I also learned a lot about Sarah J Maas as a writer, and really started looking past the surface of her writing, and it's not something I wish to support any further.

Thanks for being such a great fandom, and really kicking off my passion for writing.

This story is officially ending on my part. If anyone wants to pick it up, PM me.

Random Fact: My doggo is 75 pounds. The shelter said he'd grow to 40, max.

~ franklyherondale


End file.
